Until There Was You
by nycgrl
Summary: Angsty, fluffy Chlex. Events going backward from Chloe's death to Chloe and Lex's getting together. Formerly "Sometimes"
1. Sometimes

Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night. My hand wanders over to your side, expecting to feel your familiar mop of golden locks. But nothing's there. Only cold darkness. "Chlo?" I mumble softly, my eyes still closed as I turn over, "Come back to bed. It's late." I lay there for a few minutes, not wanting to open my eyes. If I do, I know all I'll see is an empty spot next to me where you would've been and my cold breath billowing softly into the air because the heat is broken and no one can fix it until tomorrow. Sometimes, that's enough for me, and I turn over, back to the wall that doesn't face you, and just squeeze my eyes shut until I can sleep, until I can forget.  
  
But sometimes, the times when I'm feeling resilient, I would get up slowly, slip my feet into those huge fluffy slippers you bought me for Christmas one year, the ones you said made me look like a bear, and I'll walk around looking for you. I walked swiftly in the hard, bitter shadows. Remember when I told you I was scared of the dark? You grinned at me, but then every time after that, you would hold my hand tightly and come with me when I got up at night to walk, when I felt restless. When I got to the kitchen, I'd slow down and turn on the lights quickly, so you couldn't jump on me from behind like you did that time. When the lights blinked on, I waited to see your beaming face drinking bad instant coffee. I couldn't sleep, you'd say. And coffee helps?, I shot back. And then you'd laugh. Your laugh is like thunder, so sudden and loud and unafraid and alive. And then you'd say with a mischievous grin and a horrible English accent, Care to join me Mr. Luthor? I'd smile and say as I walked toward the kitchen table in my own bad English accent, I'd love to Mrs. Luthor.  
  
But you're not there when I turn on the lights. Where are you Chloe? Please come back to bed. I hope you're not hiding again, because you know I can whup your ass in hide-and-seek. C'mon, Chlo, if you don't come out, you'll live to regret it. I'll tickle you silly. Not coming out huh? You were always so stubborn. Remember that time you kept calling your secretary Helen when her name was Helena? I corrected you, and you insisted it was Helen, that you knew your own secretary's name, and called her Helen whenever I was in your presence. But as soon as I left, you apologized incessantly to Helena. I'm going back to bed now, Chlo. Please come back soon.  
  
I knew you weren't coming back. I knew your spot would always be cold and empty. But sometimes I want to pretend it'll be warm again anyway. 


	2. Regrets

I'm writing this series with the events going Ibackwards/I (blows your mind, doesn't it?) from Chloe's death in the beginning to Lex and Chloe meeting at the end. So yes, this will technically have a happy ending. I'm going to skip around POVs. This chapter is in 3rd person. I don't own Smallville, or Lex and Chloe. Please review if you have the time. Now on with the show. (  
  
She didn't want to die. She supposed no one really did.  
  
She'd been waiting for so long. Almost went home alone again, by herself. Well her, and her protruding belly of a baby. More like a couple of VCRs, she grumbled to herself, glancing at her wrist to only find that she had forgotten to wear a watch. He'd promised, she thought bitterly to herself. I"I'll be on time this time, okay? I promise."/I  
  
The ringing of her cell phone suddenly interrupted her. Helen the secretary or would Lex call himself this time? Himself, she decided, he'd screwed up pretty big. She fumbled through her bag for her phone. Hastily, she opened it and pressed it to her ear, as the other happily eating people at the restaurant were staring at her.  
  
"I can't believe you." "Chloe," the voice on the other end spoke, "Chlo, I'm sorry, the meeting was prolonged, then suddenly Watson steps in - I'm sorry. I can't make it. I know I pro-" Chloe cut him off abruptly. "Damn straight you promised, Lex,!" on the verge of yelling, "I don't think I can take this anymore. You're always fucking busy with things obviously more important than your wife and unborn child. Lex, I -" She stopped, not knowing where this was going, why there was suddenly a lump in her throat pushing to be let out. Damn hormones. "I don't want this anymore. Please come home. Please," she whispered into the phone. There was a pause. "Chloe, you know this is important. You know what, I'm not even going to waste time chitchatting with you over this. Goodbye." There was a silence. He'd hung up.  
  
"Fuck," she muttered under her breath, stuffing her cell phone back into her purse and throwing some cash on the table, though all she had were the free appetizer breadsticks, long gone cold. She walked (but what felt like waddled) out of the restaurant, trying to look as dignified as possible. It was cold, and Chloe wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to ignore the wind and her tears stinging on her cheeks. God, she pitied herself so much right now. Sad lost little pregnant girl; hopelessly in love to someone she thought she knew; no one else to wrap her arms around her but herself. Sad little Chloe.  
  
This is ridiculous, she'd thought angrily. Don't need him. Ridiculous. Girl power, she thought, trying to smile. Maybe she hadn't been supportive enough about the working and everything? She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, stopping her random quick-paced walking to no particular destination, and let her memories tickle her flesh. He'd kissed her, so hard when she found out she was pregnant, every bare inch of her face and neck, lifting her up, spinning her, putting her down only thinking it may have been bad for the baby, and then just holding her, rocking her back and forth to music only they heard. She loved him.  
  
IThis/I is ridiculous, she thought again. I'm going to tell him that. I love him. Frantically, she looked around the Metropolis streets for a taxi, and not finding one, started walking toward the direction of LexCorp Headquarters. She was almost running, feeling somehow that time was running out, that she had to tell him now, or it'd be too late. The wind that stung so hard before now was helping her fly, and she wanted to scream to the world that she loved Lex Luthor.  
  
"Stop right there," a voice suddenly said from the shadows of an alleyway. Chloe stopped, edging away slowly but looking at where the voice was coming from curiously. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, showing a scared young man, with messy, frayed clothing and eyes that looked to old to be his. "Give me all your money and jewelry," the young man said shakily, "Or I'll shoot you," shaking around a silver revolver he held in his trembling hands. Chloe felt like her heart would explode, but she tried not to show it, and silently handed him her wallet from her purse. He grabbed it almost hungrily, and pointed at her necklace with his gun. Chloe slowly unclasped it from the back, and gulped when she remembered this was an anniversary present from Lex. She handed the mugger the necklace, and saw he was about to run off, but suddenly said, "And the rings too." She looked down at her engagement and wedding rings, both gleaming from the reflecting light of the street lamps, and looked bright against her ghostly pale skin. "No," she whispered, hoping she sounded brave, "Please, those are my wedding and engagement rings. I-please let me keep them." The young man stepped closer now and grabbed her wrist tightly, saying roughly, "Give me the damn rings." "No," she shouted louder, struggling against him, and distantly heard a gunshot. The young man ran off.  
  
Chloe took a few deep breaths of air, before falling to the cold asphalt ground. She panted, and lightly ran her hand around her torso, stopping and wincing near her heart, where she was bleeding. She'd been shot. She almost laughed. Well this is just great, she thought to herself almost giddily. There's always something to ruin my day, and I guess getting shot is today's big hula. And she began to laugh, so hard, it hurt her chest. "Help," she called out weakly, and it was barely a whisper. "Someone please help me. I have to go tell Lex. I love him. Somebody, please." It'd begun to rain, droplets piercing her wound, giving her skin goose bumps, and mixing with the salty tears that were starting to slide down her cheek. She was going to die, in the cold, in the rain, by herself.  
  
Trying to administer her strength, she reached for her cell phone in her purse, and to her surprise, her fingers were able to dial Lex's number. She closed her eyes, holding the phone to her ear. This is comical, she thought, making a cell phone call in my last moments of life. Kids today, she could almost imagine her father saying. Her father. Clark. Pete. She loved them too. I wish I told them, she regretted.  
  
"Luthor," Lex answered methodically, monotonously. "Lex?" Chloe whispered, as it was all she could do. "Chloe, what is it? More lecturing?" Lex asked impatiently. "Dammit, Lex, shut your piehole for a moment," Chloe heard herself say faintly, "Lex I'm--- I got- I'm sorry. I love you. Please know that. Please don't forget. I love you." Chloe felt so drowsy now, her eyes drooping as the rain beat against her limp body. "Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong? What happened? Where are you?" Lex looked around his office frantically, as if he could find Chloe there anytime, screaming Boo!. Chloe laid her cheek against the asphalt, her body, cold and numb. She was scared. "I love you, Alexander, that is all you need to know." Chloe smiled to herself dreamily, alone on the cold street, the world crying for her as she closed her eyes to sleep, she told herself, only for a moment.  
  
  
  
I know, Chloe shoulda called the damn police instead of Lex, but sorry, that's just how my story works. Please review and thanks for reading.( Sorry if it was a bit of a bore. 


	3. Under the Stars

This and the rest of the chapters will be considerably happier than the first two, you have my word. Yup, I'm still going backwards. Incredibly fluffy chapter, read at your own risk. I don't own Smallville, Lex or Chloe. Maybe I'm Amazed is written and sung by Sir Paul McCartney. Totally recommend you download it, it's one of the greatest love songs eva. So good, I won't even spell correctly.  
  
~  
  
She smiled goofily at herself, her head against his slowly rising chest, blond wisps strewn messily around her face, and only a blanket to cover her torso. "Lex?" she whispered, wondering if he were still awake. "Hm?" he mumbled sleepily, absentmindedly stroking her hair. "What if I were--- I got really fat? And we had to buy a minivan? How--- would you like that?" Lex laughed quietly in the dark room, and she could feel his chest vibrating against her cheek, lulling her to sleep. "Chlo, you're not making any sense," he yawned tiredly. Chloe bit her lip to keep from grinning wildly and screaming what she wanted to say. "I mean," she started carefully, "What if I were like, pregnant or something. What would you like, say?" "Well," Lex said, starting to fall asleep, "I'd say we're not ready to have a baby. Busy enough, as it is without a little you running around. Night, Chlo," he mumbled, ruffling her hair.  
  
Chloe sat up suddenly, and stared at the half-asleep Lex. "What?" she exclaimed loudly, starting to get up and searching the floor for her underwear. Lex, much to his confusion, opened his eyes again, and said bewildered, "Well, yeah. We're not ready for a baby. They're such a hassle. We just got married 6 months ago. Let's practice baby-making some more before we get into it," he said, grinning at her mischievously. Chloe huffed annoyed at him. "How could you say that? How could you not want a baby? I can't believe--- you--- jerk!" By now, she had wrestled on her pajama bottoms and t-shirt, and was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Lex started sitting up. "Chloe, why are you getting so emotional about this?" "Well being emotional is just what pregnant women do!" she shouted, before heading out and slamming the bedroom door.  
  
~  
  
"Can't believe him," she muttered to herself, finding her coat in the dark and sauntering quickly out the front door. It was a cool night, and the world was completely still and dark as it slept, except for the stars that twinkled above. Chloe shivered inside her jacket, and walked down the long road, not knowing where she was headed. She'd been walking for several minutes, muttering things to herself such as "Stupid moron" and "How dense could he be?" when car lights came up behind her and the car slowed down. Lex stepped out, wearing just a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Chloe ignored him, continuing to walk quickly and muttering to herself.  
  
"Chloe," Lex shouted to her, "Chlo, c'mon wait. Stop. Chloe!" He jogged up to her, grabbing her shoulders. Chloe turned around, angry, ready to hit him, but not expecting him to lower his head to hers and start kissing her fiercely, and Chloe forgot what she was going to do. After several minutes, he came back up, grinning widely at her. "We're having a baby?" She couldn't be angry with him anymore. "We?" she said teasingly, raising an eyebrow, "Who said it was we? The baby may not be yours." Lex gave her a rolls-his-eyes look without actually rolling his eyes. Chloe couldn't help but smile now, smile like she could do it forever, and nodded. "We're having a baby."  
  
If possible, Lex's grin grew even wider, and he suddenly hoisted her up, and spun her around, her hair flying in the wind, until she laughed so hard there was tears in her eyes and the stars were a blur. "We're having a baby!" Lex screamed into the night sky, "I'm going to be a father!" The stars twinkled in response. They were both laughing when he gently put her down again, and he gave her a sheepish look. "That was probably not good for the baby." Chloe laughed loudly, and wrapped her arms around Lex, putting her head on his chest. Lex rested his head on her tangled mass of hair, and started rocking from side to side, all the time holding Chloe. "What are you doing?" she murmured against his chest, her legs automatically rocking in rhythm with Lex's. "Dancing," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Chloe smiled. "There's no music." "Sure there is," he said into her hair, and began singing quietly to her. "Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time. maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you. maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time. and hung me on a line. maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you..."  
  
A boy and a girl in love were dancing in the middle of the road in their pajamas, car humming in the background, as the stars shone for them.  
  
~  
  
Please review if you have the time. Thanks, as always, for reading. The next chapter may take a long time to write because it's their wedding, and I have no idea how to work with that. Any suggestions would be great. :) 


End file.
